Of Chainswords, Letterboxes, and Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia
by jeaniusprojide
Summary: Concerning the strange reasoning behind Marik's riding a letterbox, 'Kiaaba' shooting 'spaceshits', and some OC or other going on a rampage to convert those punk-lovers in the classroom to hardcore fans of Justin Bieber (but don't you dare steal that OC, or else).
1. In Which A Letterbox Is Ridden

_(Please note that this story is a joke; I do **not **believe that this piece is by any means 'good', and it is not meant to be taken seriously in the least. Thankyou in advance.__)_

* * *

TUFTEST STIWY EVAR! by ME AWESOME!11!

IMPORTANTCE: jeaniusprojide, prounce JEAN–ee–us– PRO –juh–DEE

**A/N:** OK so dis nda kiwest strwy evar lik yeeeeeeah so lik no flamingjs ,m'kay? jusss shaw a bitto respect okk, so lik dis wri9tten wih best friend psychostacy675. furst effit frum me, kay? DUNT WRECCK MY skillz ok? ok? yeeees kay so lits get strted!

Wun dai Kaiba waz walking down road when….

BIGGEST spaceshit EVAR lands with BIGGEST MASSIVEST EXPLUSIONS!1….. IN chicago.

"Oh nO!" says kaiaba and he rushes to DA FLAMING spaceshit, he flies hiz dragon dat is shoootin the FIREY FIRE BALL all the way there so he gits there really fast and the kiaba theme music is playing the whole time, it's really really really really really kewl. "oH Noooo!" yells kiaba because then joey who is also rydig dragon krash into him, IN FIREY DRAGON! bit it's oki cos he doesn't care and hees tuff. But he ist the wuried, becos ther is a TROLL racing twards him! !1

…..Nahh, he's not really wyrried….. he is the TUFFEST GUY IN DOOL SKOOL!

An den Maric appears, all kewl an stuff ya know an he is con_troll_ing the troll with his Mylenium Rod controller and larfing because he is winning an things get blown up an suff goes everywhere boombangboomboom

an den he relyzes trolls can't fly…..

"OHHHHH NOOOOOO!"

AND NOW HE SHALL FARLL FROM THE DUCKEST SKY IN A FLAMIG FIREZBALL! WOOOM!

It then dis moment, hes suddnlee remember the flying letterboxxx "GO! I sumon my flyig litterbox!" and then latterbix appears an Maric fallz on "Yay!" but tehn kiaba shoots him from the spaceshit. And hiz computa got BROKE.

"Mwahahahaha maric i figured" HE sayd. ''I SO MUCH BETTA THAN U!"

A/N: Swry psychostacy675, cumputer brok and stuffs. The next bit wull be bitter!

psychostacy675: Oh yes, it'll be so great! I'm sure you're all going to love it~


	2. A Cursory Introduction to SDDD

psychostacy675: So, here's my part, which is like so cool and great and stuff, I'm relly sorry if tehre's any spellig errors, I don't have a computer so I had to do it on jennius prjide's (JP: THAT'S WRUNG SPILL IT RIGHT DORK!).

While this amazing battle is taking place in chicago, Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia (JP: SHE'S PSYCHOSTCY'S 'RIGNAL CHARACTER DUNT STEAL) is going into Domino Dool Skool for the first time ever. She hs sky blue eyes that turn mint green whne she is really sad, and yellow when she wants to shoot lightning bolts from them. She isn't wearing the school uniform though, because that totally sucks and the skirts are too short and totes uncool and awkward on starts, so nsted she's wearing her favourite black Justin Beeber shirt (because he's like the BEST GUY EVER (JP: NUUU HE ISN'T)) and blue trackpants, and also her Millennium Watch which lets her win any game she wants, but she most; y uses it to tell the time. She also haz a pet minotaur which she ws given by Arkantos, who relly is her ances5tor but she dozen't know that yet so shhh. the minotaur's name is Barny, btw (that mens by the way, also Barney has a soul that can't be taken and pink nitted sux for his hoofs).

Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia is also really really special, she can shoot lightning bolts from her eyeballs and like no-one can do that, not even batman can do that, that's how damn special she is.

nnyway, so Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia goes into Domoo Dol Scoo.l for the first time ever. When she comes in, all the hot gys are in thee, an he teacher writes her nume on the board.

"This is Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia", the teacher says, but everyone ignores teacher because he isn't hot like they all are, even pegzus is hotter than he is, and pegzus isn't even IN this classroom, because pegzus is too hot for this classroom; or too old, either way. "You'll have to introduce yourself," the teacher tells Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia, and so Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia introduces herself, she write nam on board in special glitter, she bows very politely and says in a sweet angle voice:

"Hello my name is Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia it's very nice to meet you I like justin beeder you liek justin to?"

"Nah", the boys all say, and then Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia realizes that they're not actually wearing school uniform either, they're all wearing puk rock shirts and chains and stuff. They're not special like her, but they _are _hot; and then Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia realizes that it iis her sacred mison in lkife to convert these wiked people to the magic of JUSTIN BEEEEBER and maybe get a few kisses in. Surveying the room, she sees the cause of the problem: there's one girl in the room besides her! Clearly, she must be brainwashing all the hot guys to like pukj rock and not the big JB!

so hen she pulls ou a rocket launcher, that's perfectlty ok because shes special and then she jumps on her minotaur and goes rampaging across the classroom but doesn't trample any of the hot guys

BUT THEN

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUNDUN!

you'll have to wait 'til next time. hope you like special specilly story so farr. ALSO, DON'T STEAL Stacy Dahlia D'hickeee Davidsonia UR ELSE BARNEY COMES ATER YOU WITH CHAINSAW! 'KAY?


	3. On the Nature of Hedge Trimmers

jeaniusprojide (prounce JEAN–ee–us– PRO –juh–DEE): ok so that's my name don't u forget it cuz its cool right? now for those whoo haven't yet read my great work srsly checkit out its guud!

SOOOOOO back to actusal story, Kiaba has just shot Maric. "OH NO YOU DID'T!" yells Marik.

"OH YES I DID!", yells Kaibia, and then...

Kaiababaa's gun makes this MASSIVE EXPULSION! Marick fall out! THROUGH THE ERTH! YEAH! so marik going through the earth, when he remeberz a spell….. '' I SUMMIN, GRAVY TEA, POWAZ!''

Instantly gravy tea resverses, then it inverts into twelvth inversion of einsteinium. and he is SAVED! and now marik is alives, he says. "Isummomn, letterbox!'' Instantly litterbox the flying one appears. and he is SAVED! by flying latterbox! and then he takes arff to go fix yugi i mean actually kaiaibia!

soo he takes arff on letterbox it a bit unstable today and he want to git RIVINGE! so hes very determined. ''awwww'' says marik. he got hit my a FLAMINGO METEORITE! Deadliest, except for ICING meteorite! BEWARE! He's sent flying, and he's on firez and stuffs, but he uisses millsn rod to control flames and they obey him too cuz he's beast adnd stuffs. BUT...

...DA LETTER BOX damaged! badly! "stuFF this i have multiple copies fo show!" ye;lls maikc and he summons nother litter vox again he get new letter fox problem sulved. he flies into sun the end...

...NO NO NO THAT's NOT END HAHAHAHAHAHA TRICKED YOU

buit all griat stories neeed a conflict! so here a conflict will come it will be kiabaa wif chinnysw. BUT ONLY CUNFLICK TO MARIK. DO NOT STEAL THIS ORIGNAL CONFLICT! PELASE REMEMBERER IT ONLY APPLIES TO MARICK! kay?

So now ther is kaiaiba, and now he gette ready to cut erth in harlf with MASSIVEST CHAINSRWAR! because hehas been possessed by the . of the MILLENIUM LETTERBOX IN WHICH HIS BIRTHDAY CARD SHALL SOON ARRIVE! FROM BOB! BECAUZ HE POSSESED, HE GETS SPIKE HAR, and his name = Yami Kaiababab. And he has speckial chainsword, he got it for Christmas because he can hav whatever he likes. Got that, kay?

"ONE!" yells yami kaiabab and he puls the star5t chord on the chainsword. Imediatlky, massivnestjh massivity hugemungous chainswar goes RRRRREEEEEEHHH RRRRREEEEEHH RREEWEEEEEEEEH LIK A BAT OUTTA HEEEEELLLL! yaaaaeah! but NEW ORIGINAL CONFLICT DO NOT STEEL!...

"TWO!" yells yami kaiaibiab but then he RANS OUT OF PETROL!

SO marik go to hirdware shopt and buy 25000000CC 655555555555 RPM professianly tuned MILLENNIUM HEDGE TRIMMER AS HE PROPARES FOR TE GREAT battleysz! but ONLY VERY QUICKLY HE HAS TO BE QUICK OR THE EARTH WILL BEEE CUT IN HARLF once yami kaiba gets his chainsaw refules at nearest hungry jack's! now soonly the dool shall begins! MILLENNIUM HEDGESWORD VS MILLENNIUA CHAINTRIMMER! WHO WILL WIN?!

an thatz it! mor to cum soon. ORIGINAL CUNFLCT DON'T STEEL! i'm sooooo creartivez**.**


End file.
